You Are My Angel
by ToxicDown
Summary: Rose andava chorando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, até parar em uma das enormes janelas e perceber que havia alguém atrás dela. Acabara de brigar com o melhor amigo, Scorpius, mas desejava que ele estivesse ali, para protege-lá.


Rose saiu correndo da Biblioteca, as lagrimas caindo e os livros encostado ao peito. Ela acabara de brigar com seu melhor amigo, Scorpius. Odiava quando brigava com ele, mas era por um motivo até então desconhecido por todos, principalmente para o melhor amigo. Ela havia descoberto que tinha sentimentos por ele, mas que amizade, mas ela tinha medo, de tudo o que aquilo poderia lhe trazer. Tinha medo do que o seu pai falaria, com certeza nada de coisas positivas, afinal ele nutria um ódio pelo pai de Scorpius, Draco Malfoy. Tinha medo também do que sua mãe ia pensar, em ver a filha com o Malfoy, qual esse ela também não tinha uma boa relação. E tinha medo também que ele não tivesse os mesmos sentimentos por ela, e esse ultimo, era o que a assombrava.

Rose tentou se acalmar, mas foi em vão. Ela encostou-se a uma das janelas da imensa escola, lembrando de quando viu o loiro pela primeira vez. Foi no embarque para Hogwarts, e ela estava nervosa. A estação King Cross estava lotada de estudantes, mas em meio a todos, um garotinho se destacou. Ele era loiro, olho cinzentos, mas sua expressão era calma. Seu pai ordenara nunca trocar sequer olhares com ele, mas ela acabou quebrando a promessa dois meses depois.

Ela acabou se tornando amiga de Scorpius, porque Alvo também era e acabaram com uma baita de uma amizade. Rose sorriu, lembrando de quando aprontavam em Hogwarts, de quando fugiam para a sala comunal da Sonserina e ficavam lá, horas e horas, apenas conversando e se divertindo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando percebeu que havia alguém atrás dela. Ela congelou, pensando ser Scopius, atrás de explicações, mas era apenas Zack Jonas, um garoto que estava no ultimo ano de Hogwarts. Rose sempre trocava palavras com ele, mas nada que ultrapassasse isso. Rose deu um passo para trás, ao perceber que ele estava bêbado.

- _Rose, Rose, Rose _– ele se aproximou, cambaleando de um lado para outro.

Rose recuava, e acabou batendo na parede, sem perceber. Ele se aproximou, segurando-a pelas mãos, impedindo que ela corresse.

- _Me larga_ – ela tentou gritar, mas acabou saído como um sussurro. –_ O que você quer?_

- _Eu quero você, Rose_ – ele sussurrou no ouvindo dela, e ela tremeu de medo.

Ele a calou com uma das mãos e a outra desceu até a blusa dela, puxando para mais perto. Ele encostou o rosto no dela e a empurrou na parede, fazendo ela machucar a cabeça, enquanto começava a chorar. Zack levou a mão até o botão da blusa, abrindo. Segundos depois, sua mão percorria a cintura da garota e a cada toque, ela sentia que iria vomitar. Rose estava em pânico, sabia o que iria acontecer, e tentava gritar e se debater, na esperança de alguém salvar ela.

Os corredores de Hogwarts estavam vazios e silenciosos e ele refletiu sobre o que tinha acontecido minuto atrás, na Biblioteca. Ele tentava pressionar a melhor amiga, sabia que algo estava errado. Alvo havia lhe contado que Rose estava agindo estranhamente com ele, também, mas só agora percebera. Os pensamentos de Scopius foram interrompidos, quando ao virar no outro corredor, ouviu gritos abafados. Correu para ver de onde vinham, e quando virou no outro corredor viu Zack e Rose encostados na parede, ele tentando abri o sutiã dela, enquanto a mesma se debatia e chorava.

O ódio subir pelo sangue do loiro, que partiu para cima de Zack, o deixando caído no chão, provavelmente inconsciente. Seus olhos voaram para Rose, que estava encolhida no canto da parede, chorando e com a lusa completamente aberta. Scopius se ajoelhou perto da melhor amiga e por impulso, ao vê-la naquele estado, a abraçou. A pegou no colo, levantando-a e andando apressado até o corredor do sétimo andar. Andou três vezes, de um lado para o outro, pedindo que a aparece-se, e assim foi feito.

Ao entrarem na Sala Precisa, desehou um sofá para colocar a melhor amiga e acabou se materializando na frente dele. Deitou-a no sofá, colocando a cabeça dela em seu colo e aguardando enquanto ela parava de chorar e se acalmava. Minutos depois, ainda em completo silêncio, Rose percebeu que ainda estava com a blusa aberto e com muita vergonha e com as bochechas vermelhas, ela fechou.

- _Scopius, eu queria.. pedir desculpas.. eu.._ – ela começou, buscando palavras para se desculpar, mas acabou parando, repensando no que dizer.

- _Não diga nada, Rose_ – ele murmurou, os olhos fechados, procurando no fundo da memória, algo para dizer. Rose eu.. Peço desculpas. Não deveria ter sido tão rude com você e nem ter te forçado a me contar nada.

- _Não, eu que devo desculpas.. É que, eu.._ – ela parou, mordendo o lábio inferior. – _Eu tenho medo._

- _Medo de que?_ – ele perguntou, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.

- _Medo de.._ – ela exitou novamente, encostando o rosto no ombro dele. Não queria olhar para ele enquanto confessava. -_ .. de você não me amar da mesma maneira_ – ela falou e uma lagrima desceu pela bochecha.

Scopius, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ficou muito feliz. Afinal, ele sempre sentira algo diferente pela ruiva, mas nunca falou nada, com medo de arruinar a amizade. Ele voltou a realidade, ao ver que ela chorava no seu ombro e lentamente levou uma das mãos as costas da garota, puxando-a para mais perto.

-_ Rose_ – ele a chamou – _Eu.. acho.. que te amo, também_ – ele sussurrou, fazendo Rose levantar e o encarar.

-_ Você o que?_ - ele perguntou e ele a interrompeu, beijando-a.

Talvez fosse duro o caminho, mas talvez juntos, não fosse tão duro assim. Sabiam que nenhum dos pais aprovariam, que teriam dificuldades, mas aquele beijo que trocavam, significava lá no fundo, que com o amor, passariam por qualquer dificuldade e lá no final, seriam felizes.

Apenas felizes.


End file.
